Off To America
by CorruptThis
Summary: Rose and Emmet lived on different continents and their meeting for the first time... tl ; dr M for Lemons. One Shot.


I looked back up to my cell phone again. Emmett had promised he wouldn't need my help once he arrived into America; that he could drive himself from the airport and find his way to my apartment complex and my actual door.

I glanced at my phone again, he would call if he got lost or anything "_he's fine_" I chanted in my head for the millionth time. I decided I needed a smoke to calm my nerves; with that settled I had walked to the kitchen where I left my pack. I grabbed one looking down.

"Shit," I had one left; I would need more soon if Em didn't show up.

As I stood out on my balcony inhaling the last of my cigarette a car pulled up into the lot that I've never seen before. Could that be him at last?! I've been waiting for nearly four years to see him, I was surprised we lasted this long. I took in the last of the precious nicotine and stamped out the flicker of light from the cig. I nearly ran through my room to the door. I'd left it unlocked if he had found to my place after his ordeal.

Just as I had made it past my bed the door flung open to show the intruder. I heard his bags drop and his footsteps. My breathing picked up as I saw him enter my door way, he was taller than me by a few inches at best. I flicked on a light as he stalked towards me.

"Emmett!" I cried out in happiness.

"Rose!" his deep voice sounded through the room, his voice rich with his accent laced with something mischievous. His lips formed a roguish smile.

He raked his eyes over my body. I then remembered I was just wearing a simple red sweat shirt that barely covered anything with my black lace panty set I had picked up from Victoria's Secret not that long ago for him.

"I've waited so long to do this..." he trailed off.  
He made his way to me quickly grasping me in his arms and his lips met mine for the first time.  
Soft and slow at first; he must have been waiting to see my reaction. I brushed my hands through his hair and moaned in his mouth to show him to continue.

His hands went under the sweater I'd been wearing, as his hands slid under he helped me out of it breaking the kiss I had him held in.

I moaned as he ghosted his hands along my sides, his head dipping lower and lower, placing kisses on my neck, collarbone, arriving at my breasts.

His fingertips ran up my thigh while he traced my collar bone with his lips, barely touching, teasing me. I tossed my head back and let out a low moan. His hand had reached its destination; I could feel him playing with the elastic around the waist of my panties.

It took all my focus to lift my arms up to take off his shirt. My fingers danced around the hem trying to get a hold on it. I broke the kiss off he had just above my breast and lifted it off over his head.  
I gasped. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life, I was eternally grateful for whatever I had done to deserve my Emmett. His dark necklaces stood out against his pale skin.

I stepped back and was mesmerized by the sight in front of me; I bumped against my bed causing me to fall over. Now he started towards me, like a lion stalking his prey. I stifled a groan from watching him.

As he met me at the bed he had pulled me to my feet. I ran my hands down his chest before returning them to his head.

I kissed his lips again, I wanted him so bad, after countless dreams and thoughts, I needed him**.** I felt his hands toy around my bra hooks as he slid his finger and unhooked one hook by one. My fingers where moving faster than my brain could and fumbled with his button on his pants, once that win had been done, his zipper had been another matter.

His hands had my mind racing keeping me from thinking coherently.

By time he had me topless, I had barely his pants off. I had reached further to lower his pants only to find nothing separating him from his jeans.

"Jesus, Em," I gasped to find him fully naked in my room. He kicked the door shut and pushed me back to my sitting position on the bed, a small gasp escaped me. Emmett climbed on top of my body kissing me fully on my lips, I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, I felt him open up for me and I explored his mouth, seeking every taste I've imagined. He tasted like caramel with chocolate, with almost a hint of cherry.  
He tasted like sin just destined to send me to Hell.

I moaned into his mouth, I could feel him exploring me in return, nibbling on my bottom lip. God, this drove me crazy.

He broke it off lining kisses between my breasts as his hands went to work massaging and teasing my nipples. "What's the matter Rosalie?" he asked sounding pleased he could do this to me.

"Oh god Emmett... " I moaned out to the ceiling, his nimble fingers sure in each movement. I felt my panties being peeled off; he had licked where they once were. I moaned again tugging roughly on the sheets as he began his assault on me.

He licked and sucked everywhere and anywhere he could reach, he pulled back for air.  
"Rose, god you're so sweet, I want to taste more..." he trailed off as he grazed his teeth along my clit.  
I arched my back and let out a loud moan involuntarily. I was so close to reaching an orgasm by him if he didn't stop.

Thank god for sound proofed walls.

"Ooohh Emmett," I moaned louder as he kissed me carefully down there; I felt his tongue leave his mouth yet again, this time with his tongue flat, he licked me taking every drop of cum that had built up from his torture on me.  
I moaned louder, he poked his tongue inside of me, he was now fucking me with is tongue.  
"Oh god Emmett.. please.." I couldn't form words I was so lost in him, the sheer ecstasy he was giving me.  
I arched my back again to somehow to get him to go deeper, my moaning increased and my hands had started to hurt from tearing at the sheets. I felt my stomach tightening as he moved quicker and quicker, with one final grazing of his teeth has he nibbled at my clit, I exploded, everything got quiet and the only thing I could hear was the whimpers and moans that escaped my mouth.

I slowly floated back down to Earth from what seemed like heaven wherehe had sent me to.  
I felt the bed shift as he crawled up to meet my lips. I could taste myself in his mouth; it drowned out his delicious flavor.

We laid there, nothing but kissing, he moved from light and teasing to deep and passionate, his lips never stopped, I was lost in him. I was perfectly content laying there with him.

I broke off our kiss for air as I felt his hand trace down my side, my hips, finding its destination at my thigh as he lifted my leg up slowly; hitching it around him.

"mmm Rosalie, would you mind...?" He asked me for permission, I only nodded biting my bottom lip.  
I heard him let out a low moan when he entered me, he slowly moved till he filled me. My back arched at the feeling of him inside me. A moan escaped from my lips as he slowly pulled out. I whimpered at the loss. I moaned again as he thrust fast back inside me.

"You're so tight," He choked out as he pulled back.

I thrust my hips up to match his pace.  
He would pull out and I would whimper again at the feeling of him lost outside me. He made a pattern of it, fast in, slow out. I would moan a bit louder and louder in each thrust. I could hear his strangled cries of pleasure as well.

I opened my eyes to see him leaning down leaving butterfly kisses from under my jaw, down my neck**,** onto my collarbone, where he nibbled at my skin.

I let out a loud low moan as he neared my hardened peaks.

I felt the feeling of the tightening in my stomach again as he sped up his pace, he was no longer going at the pace he once was, he was starting to moan as he went faster and faster. I could tell he was close.  
I moaned and ran my hands through his hair and pulled him in for another kiss.

I could taste all the delicate flavors he had again, I moaned inside his mouth.  
I felt the tightening worsen as he continued showing no sign of slowing.  
"Oh god Emmett," I groaned a loud.

"Cum for me Love..." he whispered in my ear.

With those little words my mind sank into oblivion. My sight darkened and my hearing left. Fireworks went off behind my eyelids as I screamed out Emmett's name.

I barely heard him shouting the same, never slowing he continued. My back arched yet again as more fireworks exploded from the darkness of my eyes.

All too quickly I fell from the heaven he had thrown me into, I moaned a last time as he stopped and collapsed on me.

He kissed me, deep and slow. Full of nothing but Love now.

"What are we going to do with you..." he asked me, nearly gasping for air.  
"I have no idea." I said, out of breath.  
He rolled to lie next to me and I snuggled up close to him, laying my head right between his shoulder and under his jaw. I placed a kiss before settling there. He drew lines on my stomach absently as I closed my eyes.  
"I Love you Emmett," I said.  
"I Love you Rosalie," he replied back, placing a soft kiss on my lips.


End file.
